Family Blades
by Kingcross666
Summary: Hinata meets her cousin from her mothers real family and he becomes a leaf ninja to be with his family and falls in love with a girl in the villges


What's up y'all names KingCross but y'all call me king I am going to craft a story about the always cute Hinata.

A young man about sixteen walks up to the gates of Konoha. His name was Kagato Zarachy a wandering swordsman looking for his aunt and her family he left his clan when his father Kenpachi was killed by his brother. His aunts family was know as Hyugaa he had come looking for the only family he had left.

Hinata sat under a tree watching people walk by wishing she could be what every one wanted from her. _Her father wanted her to be as strong as her sister, her sister wanted her to be like their mother and well she had no boy friend so no one wanted any thing there. _She blushed as Naruto ran by and ran right into a tall guy with white hair and fell on his ass the tall guy didn't even budge "you ok Little dude" Naruto jumped " Yeah and who you calling little" he glared and the tall guy Laughed "sorry The names Kagato I'm looking for Hina Hyugaa she is my aunt" Hinata Looked up at Kagato from behind a tree _he didn't look like a Hyugaa her mother was a Hyugaa Right. _He looked over and saw her "hello and you are" she came Out "I'm Hinata Hyugaa and Hina was my mother" Naruto grins "wow I helped reunite a family I rock" Kagato looked at a now victory dancing Naruto "is he ok" Hinata blushed "I-I don't know" he nodded lets go to your house" she nodded "but my mother died years ago" he looked away "damn first a father now my aunt I didn't even know " he sighed as they walked to the Hyugaa estate

Hinata and Kagato walked in silence nether one them wanting to talk about Hinatas mother. As they reached the gates of the Hyugaa estate he looked at her "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories "she shook her head "no that's ok. You didn't know" he nodded as they pasted the guards a servant came to Hinata "Hinata-sama" Hinata smiled "tell my father we have a family visitor "the servant bowed and walked off as Hinata led him to the Family Room "may I get you some tea" she sounded so nervous he had to smiles "No Hinata-nee-Chan I am fine Calm down It is Ok I remember my uncle Hiashi." He smiled as Hanabi came running in after her Ninja academy Classes "who is this she stared Right at this strange tall man with white hair and yellow eyes "Pleased to meet you I am your Cousin Kagato My father was your mothers brother" he bowed and Hanabi tilted her head "so your branch family then why are you in the family and where is your caged bird seal" Hinata looked about ready to strangle her young sister Kagato just laughed" I am not a Hyugaa I and a Zarachy as was your mother we are a clan of sword masters" he grinned Hiashi Sighed as he walked in "welcome Nephew what brings you here" Kagato's face darkened "My father is dead So I came looking for The only I have left" Hiashi looked at him "what of your brother" Kagato growled "he is the one who killed him" and he began to explained

(Flashback): Kagato walk into his family home to dead silence his father had sent the servants home that day for a day just him and his sons and had sent Kagato to the market for some steaks him and his brother Kenchi had seemed tense. He walked into the dojo and standing over their father was Kenchi blood dripping from his sword he turns "ah brother dear welcome back" he smiled calmly Kagato was going for his sword even though he was only sixteen and his brother the best in the clan he would fight but his brother shot forward and slashed knocking the blade flying "run baby brother or I well kill you" Kagato did a hand sign and his and his fathers swords flew to his hands and he did run as fast as he could. (End flashback)

Hiashi shook his head "that boy was always evil but I never thought he would go that far" he turned to his daughters and they looked shocked "your mothers clan is ruthless but even this is frowned upon" Kagato sighed "he probably pinned it on me and took over the clan" Hinata hugged him out of instintict and then blushed Making him laugh "oh well I wish To join this village To be near my family" Hiashi nodded "yes we would like that wouldn't we girls" they nodded and stood as did Kagato "but first I need to find a apartment " but Hiashi raised his hand " you are family you well have a room here" he nodded "thank you uncle"" he bowed , Hiashi Placed his hand on his shoulder "your aunt loved you and your father so much it was the council who kept her from you" Kagato nodded and smiled "I well take a look around the village"

Tenten watched lee and Neji sparing looking over she saw a tall ninja watching he had white hair yellow eyes and two swords she almost drooled over the weapons of course not the guy she wasn't into guys. He approached as the match ended "your good but nothing can beat a good sword" he smiled pleasantly Neji just scoffed and walked off, but lee was baited "Show me your burning spirit then and face me so that I may prove Taijutsu is superior to Kenjutsu his took his stance as did the tall ninja and it began

Kagato drew his sword so fast it cut lees cheek slicing a tree in half and they were off they were but blurs in the air then suddenly there legs collided and thunder cracked. Kagato sliced with his sword and lee punched and they both flew back and skidded in the dirt and jumped up and were off again until the were panting Kagato smiled "on more attack whoever is still standing wins" Lee nodded and used dynamic entry Kagato shot forward "arm of light" his sword glowed and there was a flash and the landed panting and lee fell forward knocked out and Kagato went to one knee "The dude Is good" he stood and looked at the others "Hi the names Kagato" he bowed and looked at Neji "cousin Neji" Neji stared "Kagato is that you" he actually grinned which kinda scared Tenten. "Yeah it's me I livening with uncle Hiashi" the two men hugged "me and Kagato were born on the same day and were friends when I was about three". They headed off not even paying her any mind.

Sorry its so short but I am going to do better


End file.
